fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Moranica 007
Jest to historia pełnometrażowa Seboliii. Opis Moranica Uglyfoot, znana też jako agentka M, dostaje tajną misję. Historia polega na tym, iż co jakiś czas zostaje ona przerwana i użytkownicy wybierają, co ma zrobić bohater/ka. Obsada *Moranica Uglyfoot/Agentka M; *Agent K; *Major Francis Monogram; *Carliusz Karl Fabuła Rozdział 1 - Samouczek Rok 1980. Moranica, czyli jedna z agentek Organizacji Bez Fajnego Skrótu, siedziała właśnie w swoim gabinecie, pijąc słodzoną ośmioma łyżkami cukru kawę. Zatapiając się w nieziemskim smaku tego napoju, zapominała o swojej pracy. Kogo to w końcu obchodzi? Kto by chciał wiecznie siedzieć w papierach, w których i tak nic ciekawego nie ma? Czy nie lepiej przeżyć niesamowitą przygodę? Moranica już od dawna czekała na swoje pierwsze zadanie - kilka dni temu ukończyła kurs szkoleniowy dla nowych agentów O.B.F.S., zatem była upoważniona do wykonania jakiejś misji. Problem leżał w tym, że nie było jakiej. Wszystkie zlecenia otrzymywali inni agenci. Może Major Monogram nie chciał dać rudowłosej żadnego zadania? Może się bał, że nowa narazi organizację na niebezpieczeństwo? A kto go tam wie... Nagle odezwał się telefon stacjonarny. Moranica gwałtownie podskoczyła i rzuciła filiżanką gorącej kawy w agenta kurę, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia z kolejną stertą papierów do podpisania. Biedak zaczął gdakać, po czym wzbił się w powietrze i wyleciał przez okno. Ale to nie było ważne. Może agentka M dostanie pierwszą w swoim życiu misję? Kobieta miała na to cichą nadzieję. Usłyszała głos swojego szefa: - Agentko M? - Tak, to ja! - wykrzyczała. - Mamy dla pani zadanie... Co powinna zrobić Moranica? 1. Przyjąć zadanie i przeżyć przygodę! - 1 głos 2. Odrzucić misję i pozostać przy papierkowej robocie! - 4 głosy - Tak, tak, tak! - podniecała się Moranica. - Zgubiłem gdzieś swój długopis i nie mogę znaleźć. Pani zadaniem będzie... - Czy to długopis z laserem? - Nie. To najzwyczajniejszy w świecie długopis z wyrytym na nim złotym napisem "Major Monogram to najprzystojniejszy na świecie gość". - A to się wal z takim zadaniem. Zdenerwowana odłożyła słuchawkę... przy okazji miażdżąc ją o stół. - To już lepsza jest robota w tych durnych papierach - stwierdziła cicho. Przysunęła do siebie leżącą w rogu biurka kartkę. Chciała ją podpisać, ale... - To gówno nie działa! Kobieta rozejrzała się za czymś do pisania. Pod jej stopą leżał długopis. Podniosła go i obejrzała. Był na nim wyryty na złoto napis, o którym wspominał jej szef. Wypróbowała go. Działał! Przystąpiła więc do składania podpisów na kartkach, których nawet nie czytała. A jej podpisy były tak ogromne, że na jednej kartce mieścił się tylko jeden znak. Dlatego na każdym dokumencie widniała ogromna litera "M". - Nudy... choć to i tak lepsze niż szukanie długopisu, który i tak już znalazłam. Wiem! Popatrzę za błędami ortograficznymi! W tym momencie za pomocą stojącego na biurku telefaksu wydrukowała się kartka. Szybko chwyciła ją w swoje łapy i zaczęła wnikliwie analizować. - Haha! Ktoś napisał "kryjówce" przez "ó" z kreską! Haha! - wybuchnęła śmiechem do poprawnie napisanego słowa. Nagle coś ją zaciekawiło - Hmmm... "zostałem uwięziony w ich tajnej kryjówce"? To może być fajne. Drogi Majorze, Tu agent Z. Odkryłem tajną organizację przestępczą. Złapali mnie. Zostałem uwięziony w ich tajnej kryjówce. Nie znam swojej dokładnej lokalizacji, wiem tylko, że to gdzieś w Jugosławii. Ukrywają się pod nazwą Organizacja Z Fajnym Skrótem. Nie wiem dokładnie, co chcą zrobić. Ale są w posiadaniu broni atomowej. Według tajnych danych przekazanych O.B.F.S. jeden z tajnych arsenałów jądrowych Stanów Zjednoczonych został napadnięty. Zniknęło stamtąd kilka bomb atomowych. Podejrzewam, iż O.Z.F.S. chce rozpocząć nielegalny handel bronią atomową lub użyć jej dla swoich celów. Światu grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Potrzebna jest pomoc. Mnie nie ratujcie. Wysyłam tę wiadomość na szybko, bo słyszę czyjeś kroki. Kilka godzin temu słyszałem rozmowę. Większość przestępców leci właśnie do Moskwy. Prawdopodobnie kolejnym ich celem jest arsenał ZSRR. Wchodzą. - O kur... - szepnęła Moranica - I to się nazywa zadanie! Ale zaraz... Co powinna zrobić Moranica? 1. Powiadomić Majora! On musi o tym wiedzieć, może da Moranice jakieś wsparcie. - 1 głos 2. Wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce! Nie ma czasu na pogaduszki z szefem. - 4 głosy - Może by tak zawiadomić Majora? - pomyślała chwilę, po czym wybuchła donośnym śmiechem - Nie no, przecież jestem silną i niezależną kobietą, która sobie sama poradzi ze wszystkim. Moranica wyjrzała na korytarz. Pusto. To był idealny moment, żeby włamać się na tajny parking i ukraść odrzutowiec. Ruszyła więc w prawo. Miała cichą nadzieję, że nikt jej nie dojrzy. W każdym gabinecie, obok którego przechodziła, były otwarte drzwi. Na szczęście agenci byli tak pochłonięci pracą, że nie zauważyli skradającej się na korytarzu hybrydy Anny Grodzkiej i Joli Rutowicz. - Agentko M! - ktoś krzyknął. Moranica odwróciła się. To jej szef, Major Francis Monogram! Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i zapytał: - Gdzie się wybierasz? Przerwę masz za godzinę. - Eee... patrz, za tobą! - Nie jestem taki naiwny. Co zrobić w takiej sytuacji? Moranica wie najlepiej - zacisnęła pięść i sprzedała szefowi lewego sierpowego. Major padł na podłogę, a agentka uciekła. Rzuciła się na klamkę drzwi, na której wisiała kartka z napisem "Parking". Zamknięte! Kobieta pomyślała chwilę. To był idealny moment, by uwolnić z siebie jedzoną od dwóch miesięcy zepsutą zupę grochową. Otworzyła więc buzię. Z jej środka wydobył się tak potężny ryk, że drzwi aż wypadły z zawiasów, a Monograma przeciągnęło po podłodze aż na drugi koniec korytarza. Agentka wbiegła do pomieszczenia. W suficie znajdowała się dziura, przez którą do środka dostawało się światło słoneczne. Pod ścianami stały różne pudła, natomiast w samym środku stał połyskujący biało-niebieski niewielki odrzutowiec. Niewielki, bo robiony z myślą o zwierzęcych agentach. Całe szczęście, Moranica za wysoka nie była i za kierownicą mieściła się idealnie. Pociągnęła za dźwignię, a pojazd wzbił się w powietrze. Nie minęło nawet pół minuty, a kobieta już znajdowała się nad bazą O.B.F.S. - No to w drogę! - krzyknęła, po czym wcisnęła zielony przycisk. Spodziewała się, że ruszy przed siebie z prędkością światła. Nic bardziej błędnego. Z wnętrza pojazdu odezwał się kobiecy głos: - Proszę zapiąć pasy. - Na cholerę? Masz zamiar się ze mną kłócić, głupia maszyna?! - krzyknęła, uderzając w ekran. A zrobiła to tak mocno, że aż go zbiła. - Przepraszam... - bąknął automat, a odrzutowiec ruszył z zawrotną prędkością - Gdzie lecimy? Gdzie powinna polecieć Moranica? 1. Do Jugosławii! Jeśli uda się ocalić agenta Z, może okazać się on bardzo przydatny w tej misji. - 2 głosy 2. Do ZSRR! Nie można pozwolić tym przestępcom okraść arsenału radzieckiego! - 0 głosów 3. Do Francji! Można by tam zjeść jakieś śniadanie, bo z pustym żołądkiem nie można pracować. - 3 głosy - Hmmm... - zastanowiła się Moranica - Głodna jestem. - Zajrzyj do schowka - odparł automat. Moranica otworzyła znajdującą się obok siedzenia skrytkę. W środku znalazła miskę z ciepłym mlekiem. - O, nie spodziewałam się! Ale nie zjem tego, nie toleruję laktozy... i nie tylko laktozy, homoseksualizmu również - stwierdziła. - To może zanim wyruszymy na misję, skoczymy do Francji i tam coś zjemy? - Spoko! Moranica spojrzała w dół. Dom. Pole. Dom. Pole. Dom. Pole. STODOŁA! Dom. Pole. Przed jej oczami rozciągał się właśnie obraz XX-wiecznej amerykańskiej wsi. Tam każdy miał swoje pole, na którym uprawiał kukurydzę. Natomiast domy... nagle zawaliły się. Powalił je jakiś potężny dźwięk. A był to burczący brzuch agentki. - Ojeju, zeżarłabym całego konia, i to z kopytami! Co powinna zrobić Moranica? 1. Przyspieszyć! Wtedy szybciej zje i przestanie jej burczeć (a burczenie jej brzucha może spowodować globalną katastrofę). - 3 głosy 2. Nie zmieniać prędkości! I tak już szybko leci. - 2 głosy - Przyspiesz, bo zaraz nie wytrzymam! - nakazała Moranica. - Ale jak przyspieszę, to może coś złego się stać... - Nie kłóć się ze mną! Odrzutowiec zaczął powoli przyspieszać. - Szybciej! - zezłościła się rudowłosa - Maksymalną prędkość dawaj! - To jest pewna śmierć... - Nie marudź! Pojazd zaczął lecieć coraz szybciej. Nagle wszystkie klawisze na panelu zaczęły migotać na czerwono. - Silnik się przegrzewa! - spanikował automat. - Szyb... Wybuchł. Odrzutowiec wybuchł. Moranica spłonęła w pożarze, a wszystkie części wylądowały na czyimś polu. Przegraliście! Moranica zginęła! Ale zawsze możecie spróbować ponownie! - Hmmm... - zastanowiła się Moranica - Głodna jestem. - Zajrzyj do schowka - odparł automat. Moranica otworzyła znajdującą się obok siedzenia skrytkę. W środku znalazła miskę z ciepłym mlekiem. - O, nie spodziewałam się! Ale nie zjem tego, nie toleruję laktozy... i nie tylko laktozy, homoseksualizmu również - stwierdziła. - To może zanim wyruszymy na misję, skoczymy do Francji i tam coś zjemy? - Spoko! Moranica spojrzała w dół. Dom. Pole. Dom. Pole. Dom. Pole. STODOŁA! Dom. Pole. Przed jej oczami rozciągał się właśnie obraz XX-wiecznej amerykańskiej wsi. Tam każdy miał swoje pole, na którym uprawiał kukurydzę. Natomiast domy... nagle zawaliły się. Powalił je jakiś potężny dźwięk. A był to burczący brzuch agentki. - Ojeju, zeżarłabym całego konia, i to z kopytami! Co powinna zrobić Moranica? 1. Przyspieszyć! Wtedy szybciej zje i przestanie jej burczeć (a burczenie jej brzucha może spowodować globalną katastrofę). - 3 głosy 2. Nie zmieniać prędkości! I tak już szybko leci. - 1 głos - Przyspiesz, bo zaraz nie wytrzymam! - nakazała Moranica. - Ale jak przyspieszę, to może coś złego się stać... - Nie kłóć się ze mną! Odrzutowiec zaczął powoli przyspieszać. - Szybciej! - zezłościła się rudowłosa - Maksymalną prędkość dawaj! - To jest pewna śmierć... - Nie marudź! Pojazd zaczął lecieć coraz szybciej. Nagle oczom Moranici ukazał się tajemniczy obiekt na niebie, w stronę którego szybko zmierzała. - O nie, to radziecki śmigłowiec! - krzyknął automat - Szybko, skręcaj! Moranica już zdążyła położyć ręce na kierownicy, gdy dwa pojazdy zderzyły się ze sobą i wybuchły. Moranica spłonęła w pożarze, a wszystkie części wylądowały na czyimś polu. Przegraliście! Moranica zginęła! Ale zawsze możecie spróbować ponownie! - Hmmm... - zastanowiła się Moranica - Głodna jestem. - Zajrzyj do schowka - odparł automat. Moranica otworzyła znajdującą się obok siedzenia skrytkę. W środku znalazła miskę z ciepłym mlekiem. - O, nie spodziewałam się! Ale nie zjem tego, nie toleruję laktozy... i nie tylko laktozy, homoseksualizmu również - stwierdziła. - To może zanim wyruszymy na misję, skoczymy do Francji i tam coś zjemy? - Spoko! Moranica spojrzała w dół. Dom. Pole. Dom. Pole. Dom. Pole. STODOŁA! Dom. Pole. Przed jej oczami rozciągał się właśnie obraz XX-wiecznej amerykańskiej wsi. Tam każdy miał swoje pole, na którym uprawiał kukurydzę. Natomiast domy... nagle zawaliły się. Powalił je jakiś potężny dźwięk. A był to burczący brzuch agentki. - Ojeju, zeżarłabym całego konia, i to z kopytami! Co powinna zrobić Moranica? 1. Przyspieszyć! Wtedy szybciej zje i przestanie jej burczeć (a burczenie jej brzucha może spowodować globalną katastrofę). - 1 głos 2. Nie zmieniać prędkości! I tak już szybko leci. - 2 głosy Major Monogram siedział znużony przy swoim stanowisku, wpatrując się w ekran. Próbował namierzyć odrzutowiec Moranici, ale nic z tego. - Niczego nie rozumiem - powiedział sam do siebie, popijając gorącą kawę - Przecież nie można wyłączyć lokalizatora. Rozmyślania mężczyzny przerwał młody stażysta, który właśnie wbiegł do gabinetu swojego szefa i położył mu na biurku kartkę, głośno dysząc. - Gdzieś dostał takiej zadyszki, Carliuszu? Carliusz Karl, ojciec jego następcy na stanowisku, Carla, był niemalże identyczny do swojego syna. Różnił ich tylko kolor okularów, albowiem poprzednik nosił zielone. - Właśnie... znalazłem to! Major sięgnął lewą ręką po okulary, ułożył je na nosie i wnikliwie przeanalizował treść otrzymanego przez stażystę papieru. Był to ten list, który przeczytała wcześniej Moranica. - To leżało na biurku agentki M. - To niepokojące - skomentował Monogram - Czyli wyruszyła na misję bez konsultacji ze mną? - Ale Majorze... - Tak? - Bardziej niepokojące jest to - tu przerwał, przełykając nerwowo ślinę - że w naszej agencji nie pracuje żaden agent Z. Zapadła cisza. Nikt się nie odzywał, dopiero po chwili Francis powiedział: - Więc to oznacza... że ktoś wysłał jej fałszywą wiadomość, a odrzutowiec, którym leci, jest sterowany przez wrogów. Major ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale zanim przekroczył ich próg, zatrzymał się i skierował głowę w stronę Carliusza, który miał już zapytać swojego szefa: "Dokąd idziesz?". - Co tak stoisz jak gołąb na słupie? Musimy odnaleźć agentkę M. - Ale nie mamy żadnego tropu, nawet nie wiemy, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania. - Gdzieś musimy... - W dalszym ciągu możesz zjeść to mleko - odparła z przekonaniem maszyna - A żeby zapomnieć o głodzie, to porozmawiajmy! - Niby o czym? - zapytała Moranica. - Jak masz na imię? - Jestem agentka M, aczkolwiek na imię mam Moranica. Niektórzy ludzie mówią mi Mora, a inni "Ja pierdolę, od dzisiaj nie piję". Oprócz pracy w O.B.F.S.-ie jestem dyrektorką szkoły. Uwielbiam torturować moich poddanych, których podobno powinnam nazywać uczniami. - Natomiast ja... Jak powinien nazywać się automat, z którym rozmawia Moranica (imię żeńskie)? Zgłoszone propozycje: 1. Asia 2. Hitlery 3. Roma - Nazywam się Roma. Zajmuję się... - Niezbyt mnie to obchodzi - przerwała Moranica. Dalsza podróż minęła w ciszy. Choć i tak długo ona nie trwała. Pędzący z olbrzymią prędkością statek zbliżał się do Strasburga. Gratulacje! Ukończyliście rozdział 1! Rozdział 2 - Śniadanie nad Renem - Włączam maskowanie - powiedziała Roma. Statek jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu - Zniżamy się do jezdni. Zaraz wysuwam koła i... - A czy ja mam zacząć ci się zwierzać ze wszystkiego, co robię w życiu? - Wolę nie. Pojazd był coraz bliżej drogi. W pewnej chwili spod statku wysunęły się opony, a on sam zaczął przybierać kształty samochodu. Gdy już dotknął jezdni, oczom wszystkich przechodniów ukazało się niebieskie auto. Zwyczajne, pełno takich jeździło po ulicach Strasburga. Strasburg był miastem położonym przy granicy z NRD. Od tego kraju oddzielała go rzeka Ren. Był on jednym z większych miast we Francji. Każdego turystę zachwycał swoimi kolorowymi kamienicami, które oddzielały wąskie ścieżki. Na każdym oknie wisiały donice z wielobarwnymi kwiatami, a ściany budynków porośnięte były bluszczem. Tak wyglądało centrum miasta. Natomiast na jego obrzeżach poruszano się kamiennymi ulicami, a domy stały w niewielkich odległościach od siebie. - To tutaj. Tu dają dobre jedzenie - rzuciła Roma. Moranica spojrzała na dwupiętrowy budynek. Był on całkowicie pokryty zielonym bluszczem. Przed nim stało kilka drewnianych stolików, przy których siedzieli ludzie, śmiejąc się, przeżuwając i pijąc. Ich spokojne biesiadowanie przerwała rudowłosa, która chwyciła za kierownicę i obróciła ją tak mocno, że jej pojazd zatrzymał się metr przed wejściem do środka. - A może... włączysz autopilota? - wypalił przerażony automat. - Po co? - prychnęła agentka - Tak jest ciekawiej. Moranica opuściła pojazd. Zanim zdążyła zamknąć za sobą drzwi, usłyszała głos Romy: - Hej, nie zostawiaj mnie samej! Weź mnie ze sobą! - Niech ci będzie... Rudowłosa schyliła się tak, że pozostali zobaczyli jej rów. Ta natomiast wcisnęła jeden z przycisków, a umieszczony między siedzeniami schowek otworzył się. Leżał tam biały zegarek. Kobieta założyła go. - Możemy iść - powiedziała Roma. Moranica trzasnęła drzwiami i weszła do środka. Urocze wnętrze budynku nie zrobiło na niej żadnego wrażenia. Stojący za ladą niski brązowowłosy mężczyzna na widok kobiety uciekł do magazynu. Było to ciemne i brudne pomieszczenie pełne różnych pudeł, na których siedzieli mężczyźni w czarnych skórzanych kurtkach rozkoszujący się zapachem fajek. - Przyszła! - krzyknął pracownik, czym postawił na nogi pozostałych - Kiedy atakujemy? Kiedy mężczyźni powinni zaatakować Moranicę? 1. Po śniadaniu. Niech Moranica napełni swój żołądek. 2. Przed śniadaniem. Po co czekać? Głosujcie w komentarzach! Kolejne fragmenty będą ukazywały się, gdy głosów będzie minimum 3. Piosenki * Inne informacje *Historia ta jest powiązana z odcinkiem Szkoły z internatem, jakim jest Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w równoległym wszechświecie